galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
George Patton
George Patton was the male Human Supreme Commander of the Galactic Imperium, born in 9 BBY on Kuat. Biography Patton was a military and political genius who spent his entire adult life serving in the military and government, eventually becoming first Grand General and then Supreme Commander of the Imperial Remnant. His decades of rule saw the Remnant transformed from 8 back-water sectors to an empire once more, boasting one of the most powerful militarizes in the history of the galaxy. Early Life Patton's father was a wealthy noble from Kuat. At some time in 1 BBY when Patton was 8 years old, he and his father were in attendance at a gathering or party of Nobles. Also present at this gathering was Moff Zellos, a noble named Stannis Gustavus, Xamuel Lennox, a bounty hunter called Dalmeidan Kretch, the famous Imperial noble and dancer Bellatrix Selonia, and Xenocide Squad members: Bishop, Krax Craz, and Vlad Stardemon. Career He began his career at the age of 18 in 9 ABY as a Second Lieutenant under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn, whose grandson would serve General Hakaisha decades later. He served as the head of future Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon's security, and witnessed the death of the Grand Admiral. Patton continued to serve Pellaeon personally, moving whoever he had gone, sharing with him a hope to re-form the fractured empire once more. With the return of Emperor Palaptine, Patton eagerly took a combat command at the age of 19 despite his utter contempt for the Emperor. As a second lieutenant he would engage in several heated battle with New Republic forces, completely routing enemies of superiour numbers. Patton's brilliance and brashness on the battlefield did not go unnoticed, and he was promoted to First Lieutenant. When Admiral Daala approached Pellaeon about her plans to end the Imperial fractures once and for all, Patton was in complete support of the idea. Patton would continue to show his skill on the battlefield, but was forced to retreat on the surface of Yavin 4 when the fleet in space failed its mission. He would continue to serve Pelleaon loyally, and in 19 ABY watched as the Imperial Remnant surrendered. New Jedi Order era In 25 ABY, George Patton would begin his his journey of becoming the most skilled and successful tactician, surpassing even the skills of Grand Admiral Thrawn. At the age of 33 and already a Colonel, Patton would command regiment of Imperial Stormtroopers which had landed on the planet to assist the New Republic Forces. He would continue to serve through the entirety of the war with valor and genuis, winning the Imperial and Galactic Alliance Medals of honor an obtaining the rank of Major General. After the war, he continued to gain prowess, and become friends with a rising young Moff by the name of Alan Ramsay. Galactic Imperium era By 35 ABY Patton was a full General, and was given command over the Imperial Army by the new Emperor, Alan Ramsay. Between 35 ABY and 41 ABY hje would fight and win dozens of battles in the Swarm War and the Corellian Insurrection even dueling Jacen Solo himself. In 41 ABY, George Patton was promoted to the rank of Grand General, making him the second in command of the Imperil Remnant. He would serve for the next 7 years, completely reforging and expanding the Imperial Military. His contempt for politics kept him from worry of the declining state of the Imperial Economy. However, this ceased when the Emperors judgment began to fail, Patton took on an active role in the government. When Ramsay died in 48 ABY, Patton became the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Remnant. In the course of less than 20 years he would defeat countless enemies, and rebuild the Imperial Remnant into a government rivaling the Galactic Alliance and a military with no equal. Family Patton was born into a wealthy family and inherited most of their money. He later married Kathren Patton and divorced her. He has three known children, named Hope, Cygnus, and an undescribed child. This undescribed offspring parented Patton's grandson, whose name was Arcturus. Patton first met Arcturus at Hakaisha's wedding when the boy was a young adult. Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Time *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Order is Restored Once Again *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Grand Imperial Wedding *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: War on Kashyyyk *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Life After the War *The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Patton's (As Hope's father) *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Korriban *All the King's men *Point of No Return *Star Wars: The Hegemony of Species category:Imperial Officer category:Supreme Commander Category:Patton Category:Player Character